Remembering The Dead
by midnightangel105
Summary: When Dawn starts to have dreams about her brother who "died" in a car crash, she decides to go look for him because she believes he's not dead. Why? She and her brother are part demon.


_**Chapter** **1**_

"Hey!" I shouted when Brian took the remote from me and changed the T.V channel.

"You weren't even watching it!" Brian shouted back.

"Yes I was! It was just on commercial!" I tried to get the remote back but he moved away from me.

"Too slow!" He laughed sarcastically.

I growled and jumped at him, making him drop the remote. I pinned him to the floor.

"Give it to me!"

"I don't have it! I dropped it when u jumped at me!"

I looked around and noticed the remote laying upside down on the floor not even six feet away from us. I let go of Brian and went for the remote. Right before I grabbed it, Brian grabbed my ankles and dragged me back behind him.

"No! I almost had it!"

"Ha ha!"

He was a few inches from the remote when I tackled him. We rolled a few meters and then he pinned me to the floor. We kept pinning each other and arguing when our mom walked into the room and picked up the remote. She turned on a CSI show.

"Stop it you two!" Mom shouted at us as she sat on the couch.

We both immediately looked up at her and stopped what we were doing.

"Sorry Mom." I said quietly. I let go of Brian's arm and leg and he hit the ground. I took a step towards the couch and he hit the back of my knee, making me lose my stance and fall forwards.

"Brian…." I growled silently.

He laughed quietly and got up. He ran to the stairs and took them two at a time.

I smiled and said, "I'll get you back later." I knew he could hear me. I went over and sat by Mom on the couch. Right when I sat down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" I mumbled as I got up and headed to the door.

I stopped and checked to see if my hat was covering my ears. I noticed my hair was a little messed up so I fixed it and then opened the door.

"Hello." I smiled politely. There was a girl about my age and height standing with her arms behind her back. She had bright red hair and green highlights that stood out from her pale skin. Her emerald eyes looked familiar though.

"Hi, is this the Kouchira residence?" She asked.

"Yeah, may I ask you for your name?" I was trying my best to still sound nice.

"Sorry I guess I forgot my manners." She smiled, "I'm Kelle Ferris."

"Oh my god!" I shouted, "I knew I recognized you!"

"Dawn?" She smiled bigger.

"Yeah!"

We both screamed a little and then hugged each other.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" I smiled, "I can tell you still have your crazy green highlights."

"I just got them redone yesterday. Can I come in, or are we just gonna stand here all day?" She smiled back.

"Yeah you can!" I moved and she walked in. I shut the door and we walked to the living room.

"Nice house." She almost whispered as she looked around. I noticed her looking at the small chandelier.

"Yeah it is. Come on you can meet my mom." I looked around for my mom, "Mom! Come here for a second!"

"What is it Dawn?" Mom asked when she walked out of the kitchen.

"This is Kelle Ferris from Salem High."

"Hello Kelle." She put out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Kouchira." Kelle shook her hand and then put her hands behind her back.

"Please, call me Alexis."

She smiled, "Okay."

"Dawn go get your brother. It's time to eat."

"Brian!" I shouted, "Mom said its time to eat!"

"I'll be down in a few!" Brian shouted back.

"Are you hungry Kelle?" Mom asked, "I made bar-b-que chicken."

"That's my favorite." Kelle smiled.

"Come and sit in the dining room."

"Alright…" She followed Mom into the dining room and sat at the table.

"Dawn get your brother down here now!"

"Okay!" I ran up the stairs and down the hall until I got to Brian's door. I opened the door and gasped.

Brian was making out with someone.

"Brian!" I shouted, making him fall off the bed.

"A little privacy please." He glared at me as he fixed his hat.

"Who's that?" I asked as I pointed to the girl.

"Why should I tell you?" He sat back down beside her.

"Because if you don't I'll tell Mom." I smirked.

His anger went away and fear took its place.

"Please don't tell Mom!" He begged.

"Tell me who she is and I won't."

"Her name's Stormie Baker." He almost whispered.

"Say Dawn's the best sister in the world."

"Dawn's the best sister in the world."

"Okay." I looked at the girl. She had really dark hair with dark purple ends on her bangs. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with a weird black skull on it and a matching dark purple mini and converse.

"Well," I said as I turned to leave, "Dinner's ready." I shut the door behind me and walked down the hall. I took out my cell phone and flipped it open. I started to text Brian.

**get your but down here b4 mom comes up there!**

**_shes leaving now._**

**k good.**

**_thx 4not telln mom..._**

I smiled as I walked down the stairs.

**yw. U would do the same 4me rite?**

**_of course._**

I walked into the dining room and sat beside Kelle.

"He's on his way." I said as I closed my phone and put it in the cell phone pouch that's on my side.

"Good." Mom said as she set the chicken on the table.

Brian ran in the room and sat in front of me.

"What's for dinner?" He asked noticing Kelle, "Who's that?"

"That is Kelle." I said as Mom sat at the table.

"Nice hair." He smiled.

"You can eat now." Mom said as she put some mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and chicken on her plate.

"Cool!" Brian shouted as he put two pieces of chicken on his plate.

"Sorry about him." I said smiling. I put a piece chicken my plate.

"Get what you want Kelle." Mom said smiling politely.

"Yeah don't be shy." I put macaroni and cheese on my plate and gently elbowed Kelle in the side.

"It looks delicious." Kelle said putting a little bit of everything on her plate.

"It is." Brian said with his mouth full. It sounded more like 'I ish.'

"Don't talk with your mouth full Brian." Mom said.

I smiled and started to eat. Brian and Mom were laughing at what Kelle said and I watched. I guess this would be a good time to tell you about me.

You should already know my name by now so I'll tell you about my family. Brian is my brother. My dad's not here because he left right after I was born. Don't be sad or anything because I barely knew the guy. Brian and I have different dads so he wouldn't know anything about him either.

Brian's dad, however, just got our mom pregnant with him and left.

Our dad's had one thing in common though. They were both full blooded demons. Yeah, I said demons.

My dad was a wolf demon that controlled all the elements and Brian's dad was a fox demon that controlled all the elements. Our mom's human. That's why I said I went to Salem High. It's a school for demons. Brian's still going there and I have to take him tomorrow.

"Dawn?" Mom asked looking at me.

"Huh?" I almost whispered. I looked up at her.

"You were quiet while you were eating." Kelle said smiling, "I haven't seen you that quiet for years."

"I haven't seen her that quiet at all." Mom said laughing.

"I guess I was in my own little world." I laughed along with them. My cell phone vibrated, almost making me fall out of the chair.

"Can I be excused?" Brian asked.

"Yes. Put your plate in the sink. I'll wash up tonight." Mom said.

"You done Kelle?" I asked.

"Yeah." She wiped her mouth on a napkin and got up.

"It was a good dinner Mom." I said as Kelle and I went into the kitchen.

"Yeah it was really good." Kelle smiled.

"Thanks." Mom said as she gathered up the dishes.

"You wanna soda?" I asked Kelle.

"Na," She smiled again, "I'm good."

"Let's go to my room."

"Race ya."

I smiled, "Ready, set, go!" We ran to the stairs. She got ahead of me and took them three at a time. When we got to the top I passed her and ran down the hall. I stopped at my door and touched it.

"I win." I smiled at her. I opened the door and let her in first.

"I've never been in this house so give me some credit." She smiled back as she sat on my bed, "Turn on the light it's getting kinda dark."

I flipped on the light switch but the light didn't come on. I growled and snapped my fingers. Fire appeared around my hand. It lit up the room.

"Sorry about the light." I said smiling a little.

"It's okay." She looked outside and jumped up, "I have to go."

"Already?" The fire went out of my hand when she opened the door.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She almost ran into the hall and I followed her.

"What's the rush for?" Mom asked when we passed her in the living room.

"I was suppose to be home three minutes ago!" She said waiting as I opened the door.

"There's going to be a bonfire tomorrow at the school!" I shouted after her, "You have my number right?"

"Yeah!" She ran down the sidewalk, "I'll text you later! Bye!"

"Bye!" I watched as it looked like she melted into the shadows. I sighed and shut the door. I walked back up to my room and shut the door behind me. This time, when I flipped on the light switch, the light came on.

"Weird." I mumbled as I walked to my dresser. I sighed and took off my hat. I brushed around my ears and then opened the top drawer. I took out a pink tank top and matching shorts and then shut it.

I remembered I got a text message and took out my phone and set it on the dresser. I quickly changed and then tossed my dirty clothes into my hamper. I flipped open my phone and laid on my bed. I had a text from Crew.

**_hey r u goin 2the bonfire 2nite?_**

**ya.**

**_kool. what u doin rite now?_**

**layn on my bed txtn u.**

**_wana go2a movie?_**

I pushed my pillow to my face and screamed.

**of course! I mean…that would b kool…**

**_lol. ur so funny. ill b there n a few._**

**C u wen u get here!**

I closed my phone and jumped out of bed. I ran to my dresser and put on my cutest pink hat. I turned it slightly to the side. I slipped on my pink converse and ran out my door, almost slamming it behind me. I ran down the hall and then the stairs.

"I'm going to a movie with a friend!" I shouted as I ran to the door, "I'll be back later! Love you!"

"I'll see you when you get back!" Mom shouted right before I shut the door.

I ran down the sidewalk and stood beside the mailbox. My phone vibrated and I opened it. Crew text me again.

**_i c u. ur wearn the pink outfit rite?_**

**ya.**

**_its cute. u look good n it._**

I smiled and put my phone in its pouch. I looked up when a dark blue Mustang GT pulled up in front of me. The window rolled down and Crew looked at me.

"Hey." He said coolly, "Get in."

I opened the door and sat in the black leather seat. I gently shut the door and put on my seatbelt.

"Nice car." I said as I checked out the interior. There was dark blue flames on the dash and steering wheel. The radio moved up when he put the car in drive.

"Thanks." He said as he drove off down the road.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked looking over at him.

"Chainsaw Massacre." He smiled.

"Cool." I smiled back, "Never seen it."

"Me either." He chuckled slightly, "Were here." He pulled into the theater parking lot.

"Awesome." I said as he parked. When he turned off the car I took off my seatbelt and got out. I shut the door behind me.

When I turned around Crew's face was inches away from mine. I jumped and fell against the car.

"You scared me." I said smiling.

"Sorry." He smiled back and helped me stand up straight.

When I fixed my hat we headed towards the theater doors.

"Two for Chainsaw Massacre." Crew said to the clerk.

"That's seven dollars and sixty-two cents." The clerk said. He looked at me and winked. I smiled. I read the guy's name tag and it said Jason. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was kind of cute.

"Sorry dude." Crew said as he gave Jason the exact amount, "She's with me." I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I blushed a little and smiled back.

When we got out tickets we went straight into the room the room to watch the movie. We sat near the back and waited for the movie to start. My phone vibrated, making me jump.

"Sorry." I said quietly as I pulled out my phone. I flipped it open. I had a text from Kelle.

**_u still awake chica?_**

**I'm at the movies.**

**_with who?_**

**Crew.**

**_OMG!!_**

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

**what?**

**_isnt he like totally popular??_**

**Yea.**

"The movie's about to start." Crew whispered.

**I gotta go.**

**_awww_**

**Ill tell u bout it l8r. Adios señorita!**

**_adios!_**

I closed my phone and put it in it's pouch.

"Sorry about that." I whispered.

"It's okay." He looked at me.

I looked back at him and could tell he was studying me face. His eyes moved down from my eyes to my lips. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to look away.

"Your eyes are so black." He smiled, "It's like an endless pool of darkness." He smiled. Then he started to lean in towards me. The movies started right when he was two inches from my face. I looked at the screen immediately.

About halfway through the movie it started getting scary.

"Good movie…" I barely said over a whisper.

"Yep." Crew whispered smiling a little.

Right then, a girl in the movie was fixing to get her body sawn in half. Before I could see that I hid my face in Crew's shoulder. He gently put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. When I heard a chainsaw start and then a person scream, I buried my face in his shoulder and closed my eyes. I breathed in and he smelled like Axe. It smelled good.

"The movie's over Dawn." Crew said after about ten minutes.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. My bangs were covering my eyes.

"I said the movie's over." He smiled as he moved my bangs to the left side of my face.

"Thanks…" I said quietly. I got up, fixed my hat, and then stretched. I checked my watch and smiled a little.

"Wow." I said as Crew got up, "It's almost midnight."

"What'd you think of the movie?" He asked as we walked to the main door that led to the parking lot.

"It was….good I guess." I smiled when he held the door open for me, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled back, "That wasn't the greatest movie in the world but it was alright."

We walked to his car in silence. He opened the passenger door for me and then shut the door after I got in. I put my seatbelt on and looked out the window. After Crew got in and put on his seatbelt he started the car and drove off, heading back to my house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked when he pulled up to my house.

"Yeah." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I was fixing to open the door when Crew suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Crew what-" Before I could finish he kissed me full on the lips. I slowly pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered, slightly smiling. I slowly opened the door and got out.

"She wants me." He said under his breath.

I smiled bigger, "You know it." I shut the door and walked up to my front door. My phone vibrated and I took it out and flipped it open. I had a message from Kelle.

**_how was the movie?_**

**idk.**

**_U didn't even WATCH it?!_**

**I was 2busy being scared.**

**_!!_**

I smiled and walked up the stairs.

**_What did he do?_**

**He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him…**

**_OMG! U got THE HOTTEST guy in school HITTING on u!!_**

**and guess what he did rite b4 I got out of his car.**

**_What?_**

I opened my door and turned on the light. After I shut the door behind me I went and laid on my bed. I took off my hat and laid it on my night table.

**_tell me! Im not getn ne younger here!_**

**he kissed me!!**

**_!!_**

**I kno!!**

**_How was it?_**

**I had to force myself 2pull away.**

**_Wow!_**

**I kno!**

**_I knew he liked u._**

**I'm going to bed. Ttyl!**

**_K nitey nite!_**

**nite!**

I closed my phone and put it on the charger. I took off the pouch it goes in and set it beside the phone. I got up and turned off the light and then laid back down. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**so...how was it? did u like it? this is only the first chapter...the next ones r better i swear! neway, review plz! **


End file.
